Lennonesque Dream
by Sad Guitar
Summary: Alternate Universe. Riku is fourteen and in love with his best friend. Unfourtuantley, his shyness keeps him from going for him, and if he doesn't act soon, someone will steal him away. But are there more options? RikuSora
1. Sad Guitar

I wrote this tonight cause I was thinking of Riku wearing Lennon glasses and being an avid

Beatles fan. I took the Sad Guitar thing from the best webcomic ever!: recommend listening to Oasis, The Who, The Beatles, and Jet while reading this fanfic

Pairing: Riku/Sora

I stood at the beach, staring out into the ocean. Suddenly, Sora appears. A giant wave rises behind him as he offers me his hand. I run to him, reaching him just before the wave crashes down over us. I grab his hand and we slowing head toward each other, his lips slowly moving towards mine, I let my eyes close...

RING RING RING RING RI-

"Damn." I said, knocking my alarm clock across the room. I have to get ready for fucking school. There's a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I said grabbing some jeans.

"It's Sora, can I come in?" He asked. I pulled my black jeans on and put on a dark green shirt.

"Sure." I said, putting on my new glasses.

"Wow! Those are pretty cool.Love the whole John Lennon thing." He said walking into my room. His dark brown hair hung over his face and a black shirt that had The Who's signature album cover of Tommy on it with blue jeans. He pushed his hair out of his face, reavealing his deep blue eyes.

"Th-thanks.." I said, blushing.

"C'mon Sad Guitar, what's bugging ya?" He asked. I love that nickname. He picked it up off the internet somewhere, thought it described me pretty well.

"No-nothing. Let's go" I said, grabbing my bag.

"Alright." We walked out the door and on the sidewalk, talking about The Who and The Beatles.

"It just doesn't make sense to me. Everytime I say The Who people say

"Beatles wannabes"." Sora said, zipping up his hoodie.

"It's just that they were very similar when they hit America. The Who were able to seppearate from that similarity when The Beatles split. Brr.." I shivered. I forgot my hoodie in the middle of

October. Real smart Riku, real smart.

"You cold?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." I said folding my arms. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'll keep you warm till we get to school." He said.

"Umm.. Th-thanks." I said, my face turning crimson.

"Woah, you that cold? You can bearly say a word!" He exclaimed, looking over at me.

"No I'm fine." I said, smiling. We walked up into the school. He unwrapped his arm.

"I'll see you in homeroom, kay Sad Guitar?" He said.

"Right. See you then." I said. I watched him walk away and walked to my locker. I smiled.

"Sad Guitar..."


	2. Caught Beneath The Landslide

Another Chapter... Riku/Sora pairing along with the one whose gonna take Sora away.

I walked to homeroom with the books I would need along with Invisible Monsters for alternative reading class.

"Hey Riku." Zexion greeted, motioning for me to come sit by him and Sora.

"Hi Zex." I greeted back, sitting down by Sora.

"We were talking about whose a better guitarist. Ray Toro or Pete Townshend?" Zexion asked me.

"Pete, hands down." I answered.

"Nice choice." Sora said.

"Everyone sit down and open your textbooks to 323."

Professer Xenmas said, walking into the room.

I sat and took notes for awhile, but then I felt Zexion poking my arm. He slid a note across our table.

(Going into MSN speak mode)

Zexion: How are things with Sora?

Riku: He's as oblivious as ever. I'm glad I told you about this.

Zexion: Maybe you should just tell him.

Riku: He'd probabbly flip. Let's talk later.

(Ending MSN speak mode)

After class me and Sora walked to alternative reading.

"Invisible Monsters is one of the best books I've read." Sora said.

"It is pretty good." I replied. We walked past Kairi.

"Hey Sora! Could you help me out? My locker's jammed." She asked.

"Sure." He elbowed the locker and opened it.

"Thanks. Why don't you call me sometime?" She said winking.

"Uh.. alirght." He said. I looked down at my shoes. Stupid girl. Stupid winking.

"C'mon, we got class." I said walking off to class. He sped up.

"Something botherin' you?" He asked.

"Nothing, let's just go." I said, walking into class.

(Later Lunch)

"So that one girl Kairi, stops me and asks me to open her locker. Then she gives me her number. Think I should call her?"

"Sure, she's a babe." Tidus said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I don't know, I've heard she's a little uh.. fast." Zexion said, looking over at me.

"That's even more reason dude! You NEED to get LAID!" Tidus yelled.

"I don't know. I still haven't heard from my best friend. What do you think Riku?"

Come on Riku, just say he shouldn't do it. You can say it. Just say he shouldn't do it.

"Sh- sure, Go ahead. She seemed nice." I said. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Alright, I'll call her tommorow. Hey Riku, can I stay

over tonight? My mom's leaving to go on a buisness trip and I don't feel like being alone in my house."

"O-okay. My rents aren't gonna be home either, but they won't mind." I said smiling a bit.

"If you don't mind, I'll come over for awhile." Zexion said.

"Sure! We'll make a night of it." Sora said.

"S-s-ounds like f-fun." I stuttered.

"Are you cold again, Riku? He stuttering real bad." Sora asked.

"No, I'm just fine." I said smiling wide.

Next chappie, Guy's Night Out! 


	3. Surrender To The Sea

I wrote this because I was thinking of Riku wearing Lennon glasses and being an avid Beatles fan. I recomend listening to Oasis, The Who, The Beatles, and Jet while reading this fanfic

Pairing: Riku/Sora

"Imagine all the people.." Lennon sang through my room. I stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around my waist. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my clothes for tonight.

"I can't believe I told Sora to call that girl." I told myself. I have to talk to him. Maybe tonight?

I heard knock on the door. "Hey! It's Zex! You decent?" He asked.

"No, give me sec." I dropped the towel, picked up my clothes, and got dressed.

"Ready or not, hear I come?" Zexion said chariging into my room and tackling me.

"Arggh!" I yelled. He lifted me up and dropped down on my bed, landing on top of me, laughing. I laughed to. Me and Zexion have been friends for a since we we're little kids. He was the first person I talked to about my sexuality, and it really relieved me to have someone to confide in.

"Well you two seem to be having quite the time." Sora said walking into the room.

"Hey Sora! What are we gonna do tonight anyway?" Zexion asked, climbing off of me. I grabbed my Lennon glasses off of the bedside table.

"We could go out." I said, standing up.

"Wow, you wanna go out? Normally your all like "dude, I just want to lie around and listen to Let It Be eighty-billion times."" Sora said.

"Gee, it's nice to know what you really think about me. I just figured we could go hang around on the beach." I suggested, grabbing a hoodie.

"Sounds pretty cool." Zexion said, grabbing his own hoodie.

"Why not?" Sora said.

(Later)

"This is awesome." Sora said. The moon hit the water in a way that made the stars shine brighter.

"It's pretty cool." I said, a smile on my face. I look over at Zexion, who's looking at me.

"It is pretty cool." He said. I blushed a little. I suddenly heard Instant Karma playing.

"Oh sorry, that's my phone." Sora pulled it out of his pocket and answered. "Hey Kai! We're down by the beach. Really! C'mon down then." Sora said and hung up. Zexion glared at him.

"Weren't you supposed to wait till tomorrow to call Kairi?" He questioned.

"Tidus stole my phone and called her! We talked for awhile, and she's a pretty cool chick."

He said.

"Well, you two go ahead and have fun. M-me and Ze-Zexion will just go ha-hang out by the docks." I said, stuttering.

"What's bothering you, Sad Guitar?" Sora asked, puzzled.

"Nothing! And don't call me that. Come on Zex, let's go." I stood up and walked off.

"What's with him?" Sora asked Zexion.

"It's complicated." Zexion replied before chasing after me.

I sat down on the docks and looked out at the ocean. How could just abandon me like that? He just met that stupid girl. He's known me since we were ten!

"Stupid jerk." I muttered to myself.

"That was pretty shitty of him." Zexion said, walking up behind me.

"It's not his fault. I'm just a loser. Who'd want to like me anyway?" I said, a tear sliding down my face. Zexion sat down beside me.

"Alot of people would." He said, looking over at me.

"Oh yeah. I have such an outgoing personality and I'm totally self confident." I said sarcastically.

"Your not that shy. And when you blush it's kind of cute." He said, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Really? Thanks. Sora can be a real jerk sometimes, though." I said.

"Well, maybe you should consider other options here, Sora's not the only guy out there." Zexion said wrapping his arm around me.

"I'll think about it later tonight, in the meantime, I just want to watch the moon with a good friend." I said, leaning my head on Zex's shoulder.

"I'd like that to.." Zex said, blushing. And, for awhile at least, it was just us and the sea,.

Looks like there are some interesting things are going on. 


	4. He Came In Through The Bathroom Window

I wrote this tonight cause I was thinking of Riku wearing Lennon glasses and being an avid

Beatles fan. I recomend listening to Oasis, The Who, The Beatles, and Jet while reading this fanfic.

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Me and Zexion went home and Sora said he'd be home later.

"So... Are you gonna tell him?" Zexion asked, sitting across from me on my bed.

"I don't know. He really likes Kairi." I said, frowning.

"You need to talk to him! Even if he doesn't like you, you can't go on like this, it's... tearing you up." 

He said. He looked really sad. Maybe he...

"Zexion... do you like me?" I asked, staring him in the eyes.

"Well I... yeah." He answered, looking down.

"Wow... I didn't even know, honestly." I swore.

"Yeah well..." He looked up into my eyes. He reached over to my hand and took a hold of it.

His head slowly moved toawards mine. I pulled him towards me. Why was I doing this?

Don't I like Sora? I have no idea anymore. As our lips got closer I casually let my eyes close. But before our lips could touch we were startled by an opening door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sora asked walking out of the bathroom.

"How... did you get in the bathroom?" Zexion asked.

"I came in through the batroom window." He said walking over to my CD player and putting in Abbey Road. 

"What are you two up to?" He asked.

"Er... Nothing." Zexion said,

"Yeah, nothing." I added, standing up. "I'm gonna go make some popcorn." I walked out of the room.

"So Sora, How was your night with Kairi?" Zexion asked.

"Pretty good." He said, lieing on the green rug by Riku's bed.

"Riku's room is awesome now that I look at it..." Zexion said, looking around the room at all of the posters of classic rock music.

"Yeah. You really got to dig all the posters to. Jefferson Airplane, Jimmi Hendrix, The Who,

The Beatles..." Sora said.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Zexion said standing up and walking out of the room. He quickly walked downstairs and almost ran into Riku, who was carrying the popcorn.

"Riku are we-" Zexion started.

"I don't know." I said. "I really like you, but I really like Sora too."

"Oh... Okay. I just want you to be happy is all." Zexion said. "Hey, I was looking at your posters. Jefferson Airplane looked kind of interesting"

"They are pretty good. Really psychadelic though. I have some to listen to if you want." I offered walking up the stairs.

"Sure." He said following me.

(later)

Zexion passed out on my bed at 2:00 on my bed. me and Sora were laying down in the middle

of the room listening to Let It Be at like 3:00.

"It's nice to know Zexion getting a good taste of our music." Sora said.

"Yeah, White Rabbit is certainly shaping up a bit." I replied.

"Woah, did you just give Zexion a nick name?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I guess so..." I said, blushing.

"It's nice to see you come out of your shell sometimes, Riku." Sora complimented. I guess now would be as good a time as ever I suppose.

"Hey Sora?" No answer.

"Sora?" I sat up. He was asleep.

"Sigh. Whatever." I stood up, walked over and plopped down on my bed. I deal with everything tommorow.

A/N:Things are heating up! Be sure to read and review! 


	5. The Sleepy Folk Blues

New Chapter! Sorry for going so long without an update.

I woke up that morning in the arms of Zexion.

"Zex? You up?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's like 4:00 in the morning, so can we stay like this for awhile?" He asked. I blushed.

"Sh-sure." I said.

"Good." He said, snuggling into my chest. It felt kinda nice. It felt REALLY nice. I need to talk to Sora today. I pulled Zex a little closer and went to sleep.

"Riku! Zex! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Sora yelled, kicking the bed.

"Yeah Sora?" I asked sitting up.

"It's 6:00 in the morning!" He screamed, a little to happily.

"You had coffee didn't you?" I asked, reaching towards the bedside table for my glasses.

"Yeah! It's the greatest thing ever! Want some!?" He asked.

"Uh... Sure." I said. "Get Zexion a cup too!" I added quickly before he left the room.

"Mrmph?" Zex asked.

"He gets like this when he has coffee." I answered, grabbing the brush off my bedside table and running it through my hair.

"Mrmphairplane?" Zex requested.

"Sure, I'll put on Jefferson Airplane's Surrealistic Pillow for you." I said, standing up. Sora walked back in the room with two cups. He handed Zex his and handed me mine.

"Mmmm..." Zex said, taking a long sip of his coffee. I took a drink of mine too.

"So what are we doing today?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, maybe we could go to the mall or something." I said.

"Sounds good." Zex said, sitting on the ground. "Ow! Stupid hardwood floor." He complained.

"Okay, go watch TV or something, I have to take a shower." I said, grabbing some clothes off the dresser. I walked down the hall and into the bathroom, undressed and got into the shower. I have such a problem. I've liked Sora for a really long time, but he doesn't seem to like guys. Zexion likes me though, and I like him alot too. What is a capable teenage boy to do? Sigh... Today..

"The sherif he don't like it...Rock da Casbah... Rock da Casbah!" Sora sang as walked back into my room. I sat down on my bed.

"You found my old Combat Rock CD?" I asked. I lost that like a month ago.

"It was behind your dresser along with your house keys and a picture of your mom..." He said dancing around the room. He's to sexy for his own good. Zexion walked up next to me with another cup of coffee.

"Sexy, right?" He whispered.

"Oh yeah." I replied.

"So when do we go to the mall?" Sora asked, dancing around us.

"Probably noon. It's like 6:30, so we should probably hang around till then. I'm going back to sleep." I said, walking over to my bed.

"I am too." Zex added, walking to my bed as well.

"I'll be up when you are!" Sora yelled, dancing in a circle.

I rolled over to the inside of my bed and Zex laid down next to me.

"Brr... Your house is cold." Zex said.

"Yeah, it's cause big and old." I replied pulling the covers up over us. Zex snuggled into my chest again. I wrapped my arms around him. I'm so confused right now. Whatever... I'll handle it today. 


End file.
